


Porcelian Doll [YOONMIN]

by Hanabusa_Oppa



Category: bts, jimin - Fandom, minyoongi - Fandom, parkjimin - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanabusa_Oppa/pseuds/Hanabusa_Oppa
Summary: " I wish, I hope, I pray you were real"Jimin said as he kissed the lifeless doll before him.





	1. one

A man painted a doll. Each brush stroke was light, as light as the doll's features. The doll was a boy in a pale blue outfit that complimented his white skin. This painter sold these dolls but this one was for free, it was special. He was making it for his son for his 17th. Birthday.

His son actually loved his dolls he owned about 5 of them. Most of them were from his childhood though. His son wanted to take after his father. He's even working on a doll. Its been sitting in his father's office for a month now still waiting for there face to be painted but he felt like he'd mess it all up, leaving it sit there and collect dust.

The painter finished by painting one last thing on the doll, the name. He named every doll he made. This one was named Yoongi as it shows on the bottom of the doll's foot. He tied a ribbon to his wrist and a tag on the ribbon that said 'Jimin'. His son's name.

" Jimin!" his mother called from the bottom of the steps.

" coming eomma!" he yelled from his closed door. Jimin grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs to be tackled with a hug from his mother. He smiled happily returning the gesture.

" Happy birthday dear," she said kissing his forehead. He smiled and thanked her. He walked to the kitchen where his brother and father were. His father grabbed a big bag from below the table and placed it in front of Jimin.

" for me, Appa?" he asked pointing at himself. His father replied with a nod. He smiled happily finding out the bag was for him.

He moved the tissue paper from the gift and looked inside. He saw soft black hair. He grabbed the back of the gift and gently lifted it. Jimin stared at the doll amazed. He was beautiful, a beautiful porcelain doll. His lips were small but a soft pink. His eyes almost black followed you as they sparkled. The small blue outfit made him look sweet and innocent. A pair of shorts with what looked like a sailor's jacket.

" Do you like it, son?" his father asked raising an eyebrow. Jimin nodded happily. He was in love with the doll's features and his hands, like skeletons. He only wished the doll would breathe and blink. He hoped.

He prayed.


	2. two

The next morning Jimin's eyelids didn't want to move. He was so comfy in his bed. He wanted to lay there for hours, but he couldn't. He had church.

" Jimin, hun?" a woman's voice came from the other side of his shut door.

" Yes eomma, I'm getting ready now," he said sitting up on his bed looking at his over flowing dresser. He sighed thinking of what's nice to wear.

White dress shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of boots. Jimin laced his boot then his eyes drifted to a white figure on his shelf, Yoongi. He stood and lightly brushed the hair from the doll's face. The light from the raising sun danced on the boy's face. It was peaceful.

Jimin walked down the steps greeting his father and his mother who was fixing his tie. He smiled and nodded in a way of saying, 'good morning' with just his features.

Jimin walked out the door holding it so it wouldn't slam shout. He let it close lightly as he walked down the steps. He greeted ,his brother, Jihyun at the car door. He was fiddling with his tie. Jimin huffed fixing it for him.

" how old are you? You still can't fix your own tie," he sighed opening the door a sliding in leaving it open for his younger brother, who soon followed in.   
\--  
Once they got home Jimin slugged up the stairs and opened his door. There, on his bed, sat Yoongi. He jumped when he saw the doll sitting perfectly on the bed. He sighed and shook his head, " did I leave him there?" Jimin asked himself sitting next to the procelian boy. He studied the doll boy's face. There was something different about it.

" his smile, it's gone" he said quietly, the doll who was once smiling now has a blank face. The curls of his lips now a straight line. Is this something new his father did? It made the doll more attractive in Jimin's eyes. He smiled at the doll lifting him setting him back on the shelf. Next to Yoongi was Taehyung. Taehyung was Jimin's second favorite doll. He had a playful grin, brown soft hair, and piercing eyes. Taehyung was Jimin's best friend.

In school he never really had friends. They always picked on him for being short and playing with dolls. He only had one friend besides TaeTae. It was Jungkook. He was small like he was but not as short. He was younger than Jimin but they were the closest of friends.   
He came over only once before to Jimin's house. He was freaked out by the doll eyes and never came again. But lucky for Jimin, Jungkook let him stay over on the weekends.

Jimin fixed Taehyung's clothes with a small smile, " TaeTae meet Yoongi! He's our new friend," he said happily making the dolls shake hands. Jihyun stood at his door and spoke.

" Jimin? Have you lost it?" Jihyun asked walking over to Jimin looking at the procelian hands his brother held. Jimin shook his head letting go, embarrassed knowing someone saw him talk to his friends. He sighed and shoved his brother out the door slamming it shut. He looked back to Yoongi, his eyes were looking right back. It was as if he were real and breathing.

"Creepy."


	3. three

Jimin woke again the next morning. It was Monday, Monday means school, school means bullies, bullies mean pain.

He sat up and his eyes instantly fell on the doll. The head was facing towards him. Someone moved it? Who did it? Jihyun?

Jimin stood and grabbed a hoodie, skinny jeans with rips on the knees, and a pair of convers. He wished he could wear a hat but that's against school rules. He huffed grabbing his bag and walking down stairs. He found his mother leaned over the counter preparing breakfast. He could smell something good and it made him grin.

\--

The school day was going terrible. Jungkook was sick so he wasn't there which made it easier to bully Jimin. He was pushed against the corner away from any students by two big guys. They smirked seeing Jimin shake. He was terrified. He wished someone could save him, but of course no one would. Who would step in on a fight. That's like asking to be killed!

Jimin's neck was held and he was rising. The taller of the two bullies held Jimin by his neck and picked him up so he was eye level. " hey doll boy," the bully said with a chuckle.

Jimin only squirmed feeling the grip on his neck start to loosen. In a blink of an eyes the boy let go letting Jimin drop on his back against the floor. He rolled over in pain and stood slowly. He sighed not lifting his head, staring at the floor. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking of Yoongi, that doll. It was strange.

He could imagine Yoongi sitting on that shelf. The doll's face began to change. It turned into a face of anger. It was scary. Jimin's heart pounded as he watched the doll move his legs. He walked, like a human?

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder and pressure that soon followed. He looked to Jungkook in front of him squeezing his shoulder with a worried expression.

" Hyung?" he said in a loud but some how soft tone. Jimin looked at him still wide eyed thinking of the doll.

"Kookie..?" he said blinking then smiling slightly. He finally focused in reality seeing his younger friend stand in front of him. Jungkook returned the smile and hugged him tightly making Jimin wince in pain. He quickly let go apologizing multiple times. Jimin shrugged it off with a smile. He held his neck loosely. Jimin could feel the pain from the touch. He was bruised.

Jungkook led Jimin to the nurse. The nurse gave him some painkillers and asked if he wanted to call home. He refused the call and smiled walking back to class where he met with Jungkook again.

" Did you take them on?" Jimin asked sitting next to Jungkook. He shook his head. 

" no I didn't. They were already gone when I found you?" he was confused. He thought Jimin already knew they left him there.   
Jimin looked confused, " I thought you came right after they let me go?" he said remembering what happened and what he thought of. That doll. He remembered that's what came to mind when those bullies let him go. Did Jimin really sit there for around 20 minutes thinking of that procelian doll moving? Did the doll do something?

That's crazy.   
\--  
Jimin got home to be greeted by his mother at the door and his father sitting in a chair. Neither of them realized the marks on his neck. He waved hello to them both and ran up the stairs. He opened his door and their he was. Sitting on the bed. Perfectly placed. His face was still blank it was still the emotionless face it was last night. But there was something next to him. It was a hat, where did the hat come from? Jimin studied the patterns on the hat. It was the taller bully's hat? Jimin couldn't believe his eyes that doll had to have stopped those bullies.

But that's just crazy to think of.


	4. four

" did he just speak?"  
~~  
Jimin's didn't want to look at the doll. He was afraid of it. He sat it back on the shelf and he stuffed the hat in his school bag. He slowly sat on the bed never taking his eye off that doll.

The doll had his blank stare that seemed to be glued to his owner. Those sharp almost black eyes never left the terrified boy. The air between the two felt like they were in a freezer. It was so cold. It made Jimin shiver and hugged himself for warmth. His heart began to race as he remembered the doll moving in his daydreaming. He felt like he might have told the future.

Luckily the doll didn't move the whole night. Jimin would know because he didn't sleep. He couldn't take his eyes off the porcelain boy who haunted his dreams and thoughts.

It was about six when his mother came knocking at his door. A deep sigh left his lips as he answered, " I'm getting ready eomma"

Of course he wasn't, slugging out of bed and to his dresser. Only skinny jeans and baggy shirts. He slipped some on, then his eyes fell on the doll again. It was smiling? The doll was smiling. Jimin's instantly felt uncomfortable realizing he had changed in front of it. Is that why he was smiling?

Jimin's tried to get those thoughts out of his head as he ran down the steps slinging his bag on his shoulder. The hat in his bag made it look big and balky. He lied and said it was 'homework' which they all believed.

School always took up the day. The bullies seemed to almost avoid Jimin. It was strange, as if they were afraid of him. But he's done nothing to them? Jimin was afraid of them, but not today. Today he was happy they didn't pick on him or try to challenge him. It was a peaceful day. Nice and calm.

When he returned home his father saw the bruises on his neck from Monday. Jimin explained what happened shrugging. He dealt with this everyday but it was the first time he had visible evidence of what had happened. His father called the school and just like that the bully was expelled.

He ran up the stairs after his father yelled at him for not defending himself. It hurt that he yelled at Jimin just because he didn't protect himself. He didn't seem worried.

Jimin opened his door slowly and saw the same thing again. The doll sitting on his bed but he still had that strange grin.

" what's up with you Yoongi," he said allowed softly rubbing the doll's smooth fake skin. " Are you alive?" he asked taking the boy's hand in his own.

"Maybe my wishes came true, I prayed at church, Sunday for you to become real. Did it really work?" he asked looking into the doll's eyes then placing a soft kiss on the cold lips of his birthday gift.

The doll blinked which made Jimin jump. He studied the face of the doll once again, " Say something."

The doll sat ther limp but there was a faint, " Jimin.." that echoed in the silent room.

" Did you just speak?"


	5. five

Jimin sat there speechless staring at what he thought spoke, " did you just speak?" he managed to spit out through a dropped jaw. The doll didn't move of course because it wasn't alive, was it? 

The breathing boy stood up staring down at the fake body before him. He looked behind to see if maybe someone was actually in his room screwing with him. But there was no one. Not Jihyun, not his father, not his mother, there was nobody only him and that doll. It had to have been the doll speaking.

" it's me Jimin, " a raspy voice spoke. You could hear the sounds the doll parts made when they moved, followed by foot steps.

A white ice cold hand rested on Jimin's shoulder. He slowly turned to see the blue shorts and those beautiful hands he had fallen in love with all attached to a breathing body. His eyes widen as he studied the now living doll.

"Yoongi," a crack in his voice was noticeable. The living doll nodded. Without another word there was a sudden embrace and muffled sobs coming from Jimin.

"Tears, why?" Yoongi said wrapping his stiff arms around the almost crumbling boy.

" I-I thought I was going mad," he said in a sob, " I thought my parents would throw me into a mental ward" he pulled back whipping his face with a few sniffles here and there. A small smile on Yoongi's face made Jimin smile as well, another hug followed.

Jimin sat on his bed and patted next to him letting the doll sit. You could see the puzzle pieces that made up the doll boy's body. On his boney fingers, lanky arms, slim torso, and meatless legs. It was hard not to notice the beauty of this doll. This doll that was made just for Jimin as a gift. A gift that was now breathing all from one prayer he made Sunday morning.

Was it magic, true love, god's will? Jimin tried to search for the answer in those soulless eyes.


	6. six

Jimin slept along side his now living doll. Yoongi felt cold. He didn't feel like he was living, but he was. There was a heart beat, breathing, and blood flowing. But he was so cold.

It was around 6 in the morning when Jimin woke. His eyes landed on Yoongi who's eyes where open glued to him. It was a bit of a strange site. To see him in bed with another boy. 

Jimin gave a small grin to the lovely doll. He studied the doll's sleepy features and felt his heart melt.

Yoongi's tired stare. His small mouth slightly open all matching his raspy voice that said, " Jimin," faintly.

It sent a chill down Jimin's spine. The doll's breaths were cold and slow. Jimin felt like he was watching a boy in his last breaths of air. There was no color to his skin just cold, porcelain tint. He still didn't look real enough to be human. Which worried Jimin when he gave quick glances.

"You might be going crazy"

Jimin had all these thoughts and voices raddling around in his mind.

Known were good.

"You have a dead boy in your bed"

"Is he even breathing?"

"I bet he's a zombie who's gonna eat your brains"

"What brains?"

~   
Jimin gave Yoongi some jeans and a black hoodie. Yoongi stared blankly at the clothing in his hands. He had no idea what to do. His eyes moved up slowly to meet Jimin's eyesmile.

" do you not know how to put them on?" Jimin asked with a sweet voice. Yoongi nodded in response feeling a bit embarrassed. Jimin took the clothes back and grabbed Yoongi's hand softly.

"I'll help you"

Yoongi swallowed hard as he watched Jimin unbutton his shirt. Yoongi's bare chest and exposed thighs caught Jimin off guard. He stared at the white canvas in front of him not saying a thing. Yoongi felt the eyes on him and turned so his back was now facing him, " Don't stare," he said looking back slightly.

Jimin shook his head trying to focus, " I'm sorry Yoongi, I was just amazed. Your body is like a new beautiful canvas." Yoongi turned back and looked down at his own body. His joints were still visible. He thought they were ugly, annoying marks but Jimin seemed to love them.

" you can still see every joint on my body. How is that new and beautiful?" Yoongi asked rubbing his elbow. He was getting cold. Jimin smiled softy and slid the hoodie over Yoongi's head and covered his white chest.

" your beautiful just the way you are. Now sit down," Yoongi sat on the bed and watched Jimin slide the jeans up his skinny legs.

"We'll sneak you out when my parents go to work. Which should be," looks at phone, " in 10minutes." Yoongi nodded not understanding most of what he said. Yoongi was of course a doll. He wasn't the smartest in human speech.


	7. seven

It took only five minutes for his parents to leave. Which gave Jimin the chance to sneak Yoongi out. He looked at his brother's door then down the steps, " come on" Jimin quickly pulled Yoongi down the steps and outside.

Yoongi had to regain his balance once they reached the sidewalk. Jimin smiled widely at the doll, " I'm sorry" he said realizing he went a little fast.

There was no school today due to it being a holiday. Which meant Jimin didn't have to deal with those bullies and didn't have to come up with a plan for what to do with Yoongi till tomorrow. He decided today they would go shopping and go to the park like other freinds do. It was going to be fun! Jimin thought as he led his doll down the street.

It took them about 20 minutes to reach the mall. It wouldn't have taken that long normally but every few steps Yoongi would forget how to walk, get scared, or fall. He was still trying to get use to his working legs.

They walked inside the big glass doors and stood at the entrance. Jimin smiled once he saw a clothing store he always went to with Jungkook. He pulled his porcelain friend inside to the male section. He started picking up clothes, trying on hats, and giving a few things to Yoongi, " you need clothes," Jimin smiled softly and led him to the changing rooms.

Jimin pulled the slim boy into a small changing room. He glanced around before closing himself and Yoongi in the tight space.

"Lift up your arms, Yoongi" Jimin said tugging at the boy's hoodie. Yoongi did as he was told watching his reflection in the mirror behind Jimin. He was a little amazed once he saw his pale chest and collarbone.

" Why am I so pale and skinny?" he asked looking down at his owner who was pulling down a new black t-shirt.

" it was how you were made Yoongi" Jimin shrugged fixing his new friend's black fluffy hair. Yoongi let his head hang staring down and studying his body with the new loose fitting fabric.

" I was made? In a shop?"

" yes, my father made you. You were my birthday gift," Jimin said cheerfully. Yoongi looked to his friend and felt something in his chest. It felt like his heart was going to come right out his chest. He felt nervous.

Jimin and Yoongi bought a few new sets of clothes then went to the food court. Where they both got the same thing. Jimin explained what had happened to Yoongi even though he already knew he was a doll.

They made there way to an empty table. When they sat Yoongi scanned the area. He spotted a boy running towards them. He looked at his friend to see him waving like a mad man. When Yoongi looked back at the boy and they locked eyes the boy slowed his steps and walked the rest of the way. He was shocked to see Jimin with another person.

" Who's this hyung?" Jungkook asked not taking his eyes off the new person. Jimin was a loss for words. He tried to find out what to say.

" This is Yoongi. He's my new neighbor!" He said with a high voice. Jungkook was a little confused but shrugged it off pulling up a chair and sitting next to Jimin. He studied the doll trying to think of what to ask him.

"Are you two dating?"


	8. eight

" Are you two dating?" Jungkook asked watching his friend's expression change to heated cheeks and nervous eyes.

Jimin instantly shot Yoongi a look of, 'what do I say?' The doll only shrugged and spoke quietly.

" Yeah," He said making his owner's cheeks turn a darker shade of red. Jungkook glared at the pale boy then looked at Jimin. He gave a big grin to him then nodded.

" I'm happy for you hyung. I like to see you happy." Jimin's eyes became blurry as tears streamed down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms round his friend and sobbed like a child.

Yoongi hated it. He glared at the boy his owner was touching instead of him. He stood from the table slamming his hands on the top. The loud noise caused a few surrounding people to stare, and made Jimin jump.

"Y-Yoongi?" Jimin asked with a slight tremble in his voice staring at the standing doll. Jungkook could tell Yoongi wasn't happy with him touching Jimin. Which made him smirk.

" Did I make you angry Yoongi~" he said with a slight giggle in his voice. The doll clenched his fists and gave Jungkook a dead doll stare.

Jimin quickly stood up and walked over to the other side of the table to pat Yoongi's back and take his fist in his hand. He spoke in a nervous tone, " Hey Yoongi. Its alright," Jimin looked at Jungkook then back at the angered boy, " We should go soon before the park closes."

He grabbed their bags and tugged Yoongi along with him. The doll kept his stare on the boy who touched his precious boyfriend.

" what's gotten into you?" Jimin asked pulling his friend through the front entrance. Yoongi only shrugged.

" Your my owner. I should be the only one who can touch you," he said stepping in front of Jimin staring deeply into his eyes.

Jimin felt his cheek go red as he felt the boy's stare throughout his veins.

Jimin pushed Yoongi to the side and shook his head, " don't be rude to Jungkook. He's my only friend-" those last two words hit Yoongi.

It made him angry.

He slammed his owner against the stone building causing Jimin to gasp in pain. A few people near stared but didn't stop them.

" I'm your friend and so is Taehyung! We're the only people you need!" he shouted in the freighted boy's face. He trembled under the doll's over whelming strength.

" your scaring me," Jimin said with tears streaming down his heated cheeks. Yoongi froze at the sight of his tears. He loosened his grip letting Jimin go.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Jimin didn't know what to say he only wiped away his tears and spoke.

"Come on lets go home"


	9. nine

" Home?" Yoongi repeated. He remembered that Jimin said they were going to the park. He wanted to go to the park.

" What about the park?" he asked with a confused glance.

" I don't wanna go anymore. I just wanna go home and go to bed," he said with little to no inflection in his voice. The boy still seemed bothered by what happened earlier.

Yoongi crossed his arms and continued to walk beside his owner. he was still mad about what Jimin said and what that friend did.

Once they got home Jimin's parents were still not there. So he easily walked Yoongi trough the door and up the steps. They heard what sounded like walking coming from a closed door. Realizing it was his brother, Jimin quickly pushed the doll into the bathroom and shut the door. He stood on the other side.

Yoongi laid on the floor rubbing his forehead, " I'm sorry did I hurt you?" Jimin asked kneeling down next to him.

The boy nodded slightly and sat up. He studied the room he hadn't been in before. It was white and there were blue curtains on the window and shower. It had a sent of women's perfume. The lighting was a dull yellow. The whole room felt old.

Jimin walked over to the tub and pulled back the shower curtain. He turned on the hot water, which made Yoongi jump.

The doll watched the liquid carefully. He had no idea what it really was. He slowly put his hand underneath the small waterfall. He felt the heat on his skin and the corners of his lips lifted.

Jimin let the tub fill with warm water then patted Yoongi on the back, " I think you should get a bath. You do look a little dirty, " He said wiping some dirt off the boy's white cheek.

" It's from you falling so much on our way to the mall" he giggled and smiled remembering how cute it was. Yoongi nodded and stood up. He looked at the sparkling warm water not knowing what to do next. Jimin lightly tugged at Yoongi's new shirt and took it off. He then proceeded to take off the doll's pants. He stood there in his loose fitting boxers with his legs squeezed together for warmth.

Jimin felt embarrassed for what he had to do next. He bent down slightly and pulled off the other's boxers. He kept his eyes closed as he did it. Once he stood up straight again he lightly pushed Yoongi over to the tub, " Step in and sit," he said in a shy voice.

Yoongi did as he was told. He felt the water consume him. The liquid swarmed around his body. He smiled at the feeling and laid his head back on the rim, eyes closed letting out a soft sigh.

His owner smiled at his doll's reaction. He knelt down next to the tub and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. He waved his hand for the dirty boy to move closer. He did just that and offered his hair to Jimin.

He covered the palm of his hand with the scent of roses. He laced his fingers in the silky black hair and scrubbed. Yoongi closed his eyes leaning into the warm hands. He sniffed the air smelling the beautiful scent that will soon linger in his hair.

Jimin rinsed the soft bubbles from the boy's hair. He caught a glimpse of the nape of Yoongi's neck. He saw something written on it, " 0001" he read allowed. He shook away the thought of the tattoo and rubbed off the dirt on his pale face.

Jimin helped Yoongi out of the tub and into a robe. It was a pale blue and soft. They snuck back into Jimin's room and sat on the small bed. Yoongi scratched at his wet hair watching Jimin.

" 0001"


	10. ten

Yoongi played with his wet hair. Jimin moved back on the bed to see his nape once more. There it was that strange tattoo, " where did that come from?" he asked tracing his index finger along every number.

Yoongi had a slight chill run down his spine feeling Jimin's finger and his breath on his neck, " I've always had it," Yoongi said moving away from the hand.

The boy looked confused, " did my Appa put it there?" Yoongi shrugged.

Jimin got up from the bed and went over to the shelf of dolls. He pulled down his old friend and looked on the nape. There was nothing. Nothing that matched the new gift's.

" Did Appa really make you?" Jimin asked still confused why he had the tattoo but none of his other dolls did. Yoongi looked up to meet Jimin's gaze. He didn't say a thing but you could tell he didn't like the question.

Jimin felt scared from the doll's expression. He walked over to the clothing he owned and grabbed out a few things for Yoongi to wear, " here," he handed them over. Yoongi stared blankly at them. He still couldn't figure them out.

Jimin let out a small sigh, " here I'll help you," he pulled Yoongi to his feet. Yoongi kept his eyes on his owner's. Jimin blushed as he felt the eyes. He untied the belt of the robe. The doll let the material slide down his arms and hit the floor. He stood showing every white piece of his body. It shined like it was still fake.

Jimin ran his fingers along Yoongi's abdomen. He traced the 'scare' that represented the connection of a doll. Yoongi bit his lip but kept his eyes on Jimin's.

He shook his head trying to get out of the white soft trance he was in. The owner slowly dressed his doll in a dark blue hoodie and black gym shorts. " there you go," he gave a light smile to the boy who was still staring.

Yoongi pulled Jimin into a hug. The hug made Jimin's heart race. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Yoongi's waist, " what's this for?" he asked.

" I don't know, I'm cold," Yoongi said quietly. Jimin gave a small giggle.

" here lay in bed and cover up, I'll go get some food for us," Jimin walked to the door. Yoongi laid down and snuggled up in the blanket. He waved and walked out closing the door behind him. He looked down the steps and saw the door knob turn for the front entrance. His parents were home.

Jimin ran down the steps and to the kitchen. His parents walked into the room shortly after. They held bags of what he could only assume as their dinner. It was sat on the counter and Jimin helped empty them. He scanned the food and smiled. Dinner was going to be good.

Jimin quickly grabbed a bag of chips he saw on the shelf. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before running back upstairs. He went back into his room with a light sigh, " my parents are home, you'll have to be quiet," Yoongi had fallen asleep while waiting for his owner to return.

Jimin smiled and sat next to Yoongi. He brushed the damp hair and sighed softly, " so cute."

Yoongi opened his eyes and spoke with a raspy voice, " Jimin?"


	11. eleven

Yoongi sat up and kept himself wrapped up in the warm fabric. He looked at the shining bag Jimin held.

Jimin smiled and sat next to him, " my parents are here, so we gotta be quiet," he said opening the bag.

He took out one of the potato chips and handed it to Yoongi. The doll took it and stared at it. He looked at Jimin who was eating his own chip.

Yoongi took a bite and had a surprised stare when the food easily crumbled in his hand and in his mouth. He chewed the salty food and smiled slightly liking the flavor.

He and Jimin ate the small bag of chips not really talking. Jimin heard his phone go off. The ring was Jungkook's which made him happy. 

The human grabbed his phone and saw he was calling for a video chat. Jimin rested against the wall with a big grin. He answered.

"Hey Kookie," his voice was full of joy. Jungkook smiled back at him.

"Hi hyung!"

Yoongi heard the odd voice and leaned back to see what his owner was doing. He looked at the screen and saw that boy from earlier. He huffed in annoyance and rested his head on Jimin's shoulder. He could smell the scent of the roses on Jimin. It made him happy.

Jungkook glanced at the doll then shrugged it off. He turned his attention back to Jimin.

"Hey do you wanna come over today, we could have a sleepover," Jungkook giggled at the childish name.

Jimin's face lit up. He nodded excitedly. Jungkook smiled happy to hear is friend's answer.

"Come by whenever you can, you can bring your boyfriend too," the title made Jimin blush and shake his head.

" he's not my boyfriend, "he pouted. This made his friend laugh and smile big.

"Whatever you say hyung, see you soon!" he waved before ending the call.

Jimin sighed and rested his head on the doll's "I really like him," he whispered with his cheeks red.

Yoongi didn't sag anything to this. He reached for his owner's hand and held it tight. He didn't really understand what was happening in his fake heart. He didn't like it.

Jealousy.

He squeezed Jimin's Hans tighter not wanting to let him go. The human pulled his hand away and began to pack for two. "We'll have a lot of fun," Jimin smiled stuffing a few clothes in a duffle bag.

Yoongi stood up and moved closer to him. He pushed his body against his, "owner I feel different," he whispered in the other's ear. His voice was breathy. It sent chills down Jimin's spine.

"Owner the shorts are tighter," Yoongi rubbed his body against Jimin's. He had a growth in his shorts. Jimin's heart began to race and his breaths hitched in his throat.

"Owner you look cute, and I don't wanna share," he whispered once more.


	12. twelve

"Owner what's wrong with me?" the doll breathes into the younger's ear. He wrapped his arms around his back giving him a back hug. He rested his head in the crook of Jimin's neck.

"Help me owner," he whined.

Jimin felt the doll's body heat rise and felt what was wrong with Yoongi. He could feel the doll's member growing in the shorts he wore.

The human pulled out of the hug. His cheeks a dark shade of red, "I can't help with that," he whined and shook his head.

The doll looked like he was going to cry. He whimpered and took the other's hands, "please owner, I can't handle it," his eyebrows showed sadness. He felt like he was going to explode.

Jimin shook his head once more, "I can't, it'd be too weird," he said.

Yoongi began to cry. His tears were there running down his cold cheeks, "owner!" he shouted. He became needy. He held Jimin's wrist tighter. Jimin's eyes widen hearing him yell.

"Yoongi keep your voice down," Jimin commanded. The doll didn't care. He forcefully pulled Jimin's hand to his pants line.

"Owner please," he begged.

Jimin tried pulling his hands away but the doll was too strong. Yoongi pushed Jimin down on the bed and pinned his hands above his head. The doll had light pants, "owner, I will force you," he whispered into the humans ear.

Jimin's eyes widen hearing this. His body began to shake in fear. He didn't want anything to happen. He had never been with another person in this way. He might have touched Jungkook before but he never went so far. And that thing with Jungkook was an actual accident but his friend didn't stop him, he stopped himself.

Yoongi felt his owner's body tremble, "scared...?" he asked hovering his body over top of Jimin's. 

The boy nodded, " I'm terrified, " he admitted to it. He wasn't going to deny his fears. He knew Yoongi could be scary. Jimin had no idea how Yoongi would treat him either.

Yoongi's body language changed. He moved off of Jimin and didn't speak. His growth had fallen. He didn't feel that strange feeling anymore. Jimin's actions killed that feeling.

Jimin got up and finished packing the bag. He walked out of the room but waited at the steps for Yoongi. He managed to get Yoongi outside without his parents seeing.

"I'm going to stay the night at Jungkook's!" his parents called back for him to not be late tomorrow.

The boy walked outside holding his bag. He didn't even look at his doll he just kept walking. Yoongi followed behind his owner. He watched him walk from behind.

They got to Jungkook's house and he greeted them at the door.

Jimin gave his friend a big and long hug. Jungkook loved it and wrapped his arms around the shorter.

Yoongi didn't say a thing still he just stared at the two. You could tell he was angry. Jungkook could tell too. He loved it though. He wanted to make Yoongi mad, it entertained him.

"Kookie I really missed coming over to your house!" Jimin said beaming. His friend nodded in agreement.

They made their way up the steps and into the boy's room. Inside there was super heroes on the walls, a few dolls Jimin gave him, and photo of him with Jimin. It looked like Jimin was Jungkook's only friend too.

But that wasn't true. Jungkook actually had a love interest, who wasn't Jimin. He'd probably never tell his friend this though.


	13. thirteen

Jimin and Jungkook sat on the bed and talked like usual friends. Yoongi still just stood and stared at the two.

Jungkook didn't like the feeling of those cold doll eyes on him. He looked over at Yoongi then pulled Jimin closer to his body. He spoke in a cute voice.

"Hyung we should play games!" he said with a big grin. Jimin nodded and agreed.

" what kinda games? " he asked and tilted his head waiting for Jungkook to answer what he asked.

His younger friend laid a hand on Jimin's upper thigh. He smirked, " doctor~"

Jimin's eyes widen and he stared with red cheeks. 'Doctor' was kinky wasn't it? Is all Jimin could think about. Jungkook giggled watching his friend get all flustered from what he had asked.

He laughed for a good minute and Jimin tried to understand what Jungkook had offered them to play, " I'm joking hyung "

The owner of the room stood from the bed and walked over to his tv. He fiddled with a few cords as he plugged in a game system. He handed his hyung a controller and sat with his legs crossed in front of the screen. Jimin joined him and smiled as they fought and battled. 

Yoongi stared at the screen. He was really confused on what was happening on the television. He watched the two react.

He sat next to Jimin and rested his head on his shoulder, " I'm bored own-" Jimin let out a loud yell to cover up what Yoongi was going to call him. He didn't want Jungkook to judge him for being called an 'owner' that's just weird!

Kookie stared at Jimin with a blank face. He was so confused with the way he reacted to Yoongi speaking.

"What was he about to call you?" Jungkook asked and sat his controller on the floor.

"Owner," Yoongi said plainly. Jimin's cheeks went bright red when the doll spoke for him. Jungkook looked to his friend then to the doll. He didn't really like the nickname, but they were together. 

Jimin folded his body into a ball of embarrassment. He wished that he no longer was alive. He wanted to be a rock, a rock that never moved. 

Jungkook was about to speak until his phone went off. He quickly grabbed it to see someone was calling him on skype. 

Taehyung

Taehyung the new boy at their school, Jimin apparently had never seen him. How could he miss someone who was so gorgeous? He had glowing Carmel skin, dark eyes, and a boxed smile. He just looked so beautiful in Jungkook's eyes. 

He answered and cheerfully greeted his boyfriend. He invited his friend over to see this work of art. Jimin wobbled over and sat on the bed next to Jungkook. He saw Taehyung. 

Taehyung looked like someone he had seen before. 

Someone's who's not real.

Someone who isn't real. 

A doll.

A doll he owned! 

" Kim Taehyung, " He said and his eyes were wide. Tae was Jimin's doll. A gift he had gotten a few birthdays' ago. 

Taehyung looked to Jimin with glassy eyes. He still looked fake.. but he was breathing, just like Yoongi. Yoongi came to life when Jimin wished it. 

Did Jungkook wish for Taehyung?


	14. fourteen

" Hello owner~" Taehyung said with a wink. Jungkook stared with wide eyes. He didn't understand what was happening. His boyfriend just called his best friend, 'owner'. That's the same name Yoongi called Jimin.

Maybe Jimin actually did know Taehyung but just kept it a secret.   
He didn't like it either way, " owner... Why is he calling you owner?" he asked quietly, keeping his eyes on the sheets not to look at either of them.

Taehyung sighed softly and rested his head on the palm of his hand, " Ah because Jimin owns me after all," he said plainly as if Jungkook should've known this whole time. 

Jungkook felt his heart crack. He didn't understand any of it. He dropped his phone on the bed and just rolled over. He didn't know how to react to something like this. 

Jimin frowned and rubbed Jungkook's shoulder, " Kookie let me explain.." he said pulling Yoongi over to the bed. Jungkook sat up but wouldn't look at Jimin he stared at the doll. Yoongi sat on the floor in front of the bed. He lifted his hair to show the numbers then removed his hoodie to show the faint marks of where is doll parts connected.

The friend didn't know how to take this all in.he stared at Yoongi then to Jimin. Jimin explained everything to him. He didn't want Kookie to hate him.

Jungkook believed him once he remembered that Jimin did have a doll named Taehyung that looked oddly like his new boyfriend. This boyfriend also had numbers like Yoongi.

'0094'

What did those numbers even mean?

They were weird and Yoongi wouldn't even talk about them.

Was that how they came alive?

Jungkook picked up his phone and spoke to Taehyung, " come to my house right now," he ordered.   
The doll agrees and hangs up before leaving to go and see his boyfriend along with his owner.

He was a LOT taller than his doll form. Jimin looked up at Taehyung and just studied his gorgeous face. He actually always had a weird crush on this doll.

Jungkook hugged Tae when he walked into his room. He was happy to see him and know he wasn't doing anything odd with Jimin.

Yoongi and Taehyung sat on the bed. Jimin and Jungkook stood in front of them thinking of something to say.

Jimin bit his lip, " take your shirt off T-Tae..."

Taehyung did it obediently. He and Yoongi sat with their shirts off. You could indeed see the same marks on Tae where his doll parts connected.

Taehyung looked to Yoongi and ran his fingers over the marks on his arms and chest.

Jungkook and Jimin felt awkward watching all of what was happening.

Yoongi bit his lip as he felt Taehyung's cold fingers on his chest.

It made him feel weird...


	15. Fifteen

The dolls soon started to get carried away.

Yoongi ran his fingers through Taehyung's hair. The other moved his lips along the pale porcelain chest.

Jungkook and Jimin just stared at the two work their bodies.

They didn't know what to do.

They didn't know if they even wanted to stop them.

It was hot.

Yoongi let Taehyung take control. He pushed the pale doll on the bed and touched their lips together. Their perfectly crafted lips, lips that were carved and mastered by a professional.

This was the same feeling Yoongi had when he was alone with Jimin. He wanted to take over and control Taehyung.

He wanted to dominate him.

He wanted to be the one to make him scream.

He wanted his name shouted.

Yoongi craved it all.

He sat up and made his kisses more forceful against the tanned boy's. He tangled his jointed fingers in Taehyung's brown locks, pulling as hard as he wanted.

He bit down on the doll's bottom lip making it swell and bleed. My god Yoongi was going mad with his love.

Taehyung whined and pawed at Yoongi's chest when he felt the bite and his blood, blood that shouldn't even be real, it was cold though.

Cold and dark

Old blood

Yoongi let his lip go and sighed softly. He smirked and stared into Taehyung's almost lifeless eyes.

He did feel in control now after getting a response to what he had done.

He continued by biting down on the tan skin leaving a trail of bruised, red teeth marks. Taehyung whined and whimpered at all the pain he was being put through. He panted and felt stinging in the corners of his eyes. Tears forming not wanting the pain any longer.

Jungkook pushed Yoongi away and wrapped his arms around Taehyung glaring at the porcelain doll, " your being too rough Yoongi..."

Yoongi returned the piercing stare, but his was terrifying, doll eyes.

Jimin sighed and shook his head. He patted Yoongi's shoulder, " calm down-" he was cut off when his wrist was grabbed and squeezed tight. Yoongi held onto it and looked up at Jimin.

He stood and pulled Jimin along with him to the restroom.

Jungkook held Tae and kissed his forehead, " your safe now TaeTae,"

The door was slammed shut and Jimin pinned against it. Yoongi was angry from being stopped and told to calm down. He didn't want to be told what to do. Yoongi could finally think for himself, he wasn't a doll any longer.

Jimin was terrified staring up at the doll. He didn't want Yoongi anymore if he was going to treat him like this. Jimin felt tears forming and he balled his fists wanting to be let go. His lip quivered as he tried to speak, " l-let me go.. N-now Yoongi," he said.

Yoongi let Jimin go and pushed him out of the way leaving the bathroom and going back to Jungkook's room. He leaned against the wall and stared at the two lovers on the bed. He was breathing rage.

Jimin came into the room shortly after Yoongi. He sighed softly and walked up to Yoongi, " behave or we're going home," Yoongi moved his eyes from the boys to his owner. He tilted his head and scanned Jimin's face to see if he was joking, he really wasn't joking.

Yoongi stayed quietly the rest of the night. He stood in the corner of the room saying nothing watching. When Jungkook and Jimin were tired the made a bed for Jimin and Yoongi on the floor and Taehyung and Kookie shared the actual bed.

Jimin pulled Yoongi down to the floor. He laid down but wouldn't cuddle up to Yoongi.

The doll pulled Jimin into his arms and held him tightly. He whispered quietly in his owner's ear, " I'm sorry for how I acted today owner.. Please forgive me,"   
Jimin's eyes widen slightly at the apology. He never expected a doll to say they were sorry, he never knew he'd hear a doll talk either.

He didn't say anything he just nuzzled his face in Yoongi's chest and went to sleep.


	16. sixteen

The next morning Jimin woke to the sound of blankets moving. He opened his eyes blinking away how tired he still was. He saw Yoongi sitting up straight staring at nothing. He pouted sitting up and placing his hand on Yoongi's shoulder, " Yoongi-" The doll didn't move he just looked blank. The owner tarted to feel a little scared, " Yoongi.. h-hey look at me," He said frowning. His lip started to quiver. Yoongi was a senseless doll again. His features painted once more, his hair perfectly parted, lips pulled into a smile, false lashes glued to his fallen lids. 

Jimin just looked shocked. He looked to Jungkook and Taehyung, still soundly asleep. Jimin ran his hand down Yoongi's cold, porcelain cheek, " Y.. Yoongi.. please talk to me," he trembled not wanting Yoongi to be dead. He would feel alone again, helpless. Yoongi still did nothing just sat there staring at nothing..

Jimin wrapped his arms around Yoongi and laid his head on Yoongi's shoulder, " a-are you mad at me?" he asked in a whisper. 

Still no response. 

Tears started to form in Jimin's eyes he hid his face in the chest of the lifeless doll before he started to sob. 

Jungkook was woken up when he heard Jimin. He quickly sat up, "Jimin are you okay?" Kookie was a friend who worried a lot, he might even worry a little too much. He got off the bed sitting next to Jimin rubbing his shoulder. He looked at Yoongi before his eyes widen, " I-is he not responding..?" he asked. Jimin shook his head in response shaking. 

Jungkook frowned rubbing his back still. Taehyung woke up with a loud yawn before he quickly got down next to Jimin, " Owner are you alright?" Jimin shook his head sobbing on Yoongi. 

Taehyung looked at Yoongi then sighed. He ran his finger over Yoongi's mystery number, " Owner.. He feels unloved," he said running his fingers through Yoongi's hair, " this is what happens to us.." Jungkook looked confused 'too us' what could he mean by that? 

Jimin's head shot up, he looks up at Yoongi with red puffy eyes. He cups Yoongi's face before placing a long gentle kiss on Yoongi's glossed lips. 

Taehyung and Jungkook watched the two. 

Jimin rests his forehead on the doll's, " I love you so much," he whispers, " I need you in my life Yoongi.. I feel safer with you around," he tears up once more, " I don't want to feel lonely anymore.. please... please come back to me," His voice trembled as he began to cry again. 

A soft, cold hand cupped Jimin's cheek whipping away his warm tears. The hand felt icy but still full of love. The hand made Jimin feel safe. 

" I love you too owner," Yoongi whispered kissing Jimin once more. Jimin's eyes widen but then he soon smiled into the kissing hugging tightly onto Yoongi. The doll held onto Jimin, keeping him together. The boy couldn't help but sob, hiding his face in the dolls shoulder rambling on and on about how much he loves his gift.


End file.
